The present invention relates to a shower curtain fastening device. More particularly, the invention relates to a shower curtain fastening device for releasably affixing a shower curtain to a shower rod. The shower curtain is of the type having a plurality of spaced holes formed therethrough to facilitate fastening it to the curtain rod.
Objects of the invention are to provide a shower curtain fastening device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to releasably affix a shower curtain to a curtain rod.